Underdogs
by Koruso
Summary: This story shall be based around cui, zarbon, raditz, broly, gero, zangya, and a few other dbz characters as they attempt to escape hell
1. Chapter 1

The under dogs CH 1: reunited

Cui stared at the red sky. He had been training ever since his death. "Vegeta." He growled. The name of the man who killed him. They had been on par for years until one day the monkey surpassed him. And killed him. The memory of being torn to bits burned into his mind. He had one off the locals clock his power level 18 million. Cui slammed the ground in envy, he had heard of the recent events of vegeta and some other saiyan taking down majin buu. A name feared by even Lord freiza.

Cui had to keep his head on straight. He had to re group with the crew. The crew was made of the few people who didn't want to be weaklings anymore. This would be the first meeting they had since they separated a few years back. Cui looked to his best friend, A genetically mutated copyman, the mutation was small, making it the height of a fairly tall human being. He also had the ability to talk and his eyes were pupilless. His kin was as dark as a black crayon

"Try not to think about it for know." He said. "Save it for training fuel. For now be glad, the meeting spot is just a few miles."

"I can't." Cui retorted in his usuall nasally voice. "vegeta has surpassed even Lord freiza, we need to do something. "

"There's nothing we can do. We're stuck here in the pits of hell."

"I know, don't remind me."

The pair walked up to a camp site, it was small, just a fire place and a few logs with a small wooden fence put up.

"There it is" said cui. "Man my feet are killing me."

They walked into the camp to see someone already there. He was a man of average height with long spiky hair the went past his back. He whore saiyan armor and a scouter.

"Well if it isn't raditz." Cui barked as he touched his scouter to read his power level. " let's take a look at your progress huh." Cui looked at his readings and laughed. " fifteen million. Nice but I'm still above you."

Raditz looked at cui and smiled.

"Above me. That's what you think"

Raditz stood up and transformed. His hair turned blond and spiked up even more.

Cui looked at him in annoyance. " so this is the legendary super saiyan I've heard about, why am I not surprised. Well I might as well clock you... what! Seven hundred and fifty million!"

Copyman held his head in a intuitive fashion. "So this is the power of the super saiyans... Interesting."

Raditz puffed up with pride. " this is a super saiyans true power. When I'm ready vegeta will buckle at my feet and realize that he is the Prince of no one."

Just then a man with long green hair stepped into the camp. His skin was a light blue and clear as water.

Raditz powered down and read his power level. "36 million, not bad pretty boy. Why don't you transform so we could see the real results of your training."

Cui had a smile on his face. "Yea zarbon ramp up that form."

Zarbon looked up at him with a small grin on his face. "Very well, if you ask you shall receive." Zarbon powers up to his lizard like form. His voice deep and distorted. " well?"

Cui read off his scouter " 45 million. Not bad."

Zarbon detranformed and read cui's power level " 18 million, I expected you to have a power level of 3"

Cui laughed sarcastically "haha, very funny cum dump."

Zarbon took a deep breath "you always could hit right where it hurts. That tongue is still as sharp as ever."

"Thanks" cui responded.

Just then the final person stepped through the gate, he had black hair, and was extremely tall. He was built a little better than the rest of the fighters.

Raditz didn't even look at him. " what took you so long, broly."

Broly stood their, he spoke in a calm quiet voice. " I brought friends, meet zangya and doctor gero." An old man and young girl stepped out from behind the fence. Zangya took hold of broly's arm. "I'm zangya, nice to meet you all." Her power lvl was on par with raditz's

Copy man looked at cui. "You owe me zeni." He stated.

"Yea, yea I know."

Doctor gero stepped forward. He didn't have his hat on and had a full head of hair. The absorbers where gone from his hand. "I am doctor gero, it is my pleasure to meet you." He looked at copyman with in puzzlement. "You, the saiberman. How did you get so tall."

Copyman stared at the doctor. "I am a mutant to the rest of my kind. And I would prefer to leave it at that."

Doctor gero looked around the camp. "Fair enough"

Broly and zangya Sat on a log together, cui and copy man Sat together, and so did raditz and zarbon. Gero kept standing. Broly leaned in with zangya still holding his arm. His look was very serious. He looked at every member. Of the group. "So, what's our next move?"

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Under dogs CH 2: the plan, past of a pirate

Broly looked at his friends with a calmness that made him seem almost emotionless.

Copyman stood up proudly, but with a serious look still wedged on his face. "I have a plan." He said. "I've been working out the bugs and no matter how many people are involved it will work. Just so long as it's not an army sized group we can do it." He used his ki to make a thin blade on his finger and began to draw circles. "I've studied hell's land, as well as digging up an old legend only to find that it's true. Hell, as you know is comprised of three tiers tier 1 is the tier we currently reside in. It holds all the people who have died and been transported to hell. Tier 2 however, is a large mass of rugged landscape. It its surface is incredibly hot. But," he drew a path into one of the circles. " the ground underneath the foreground is cool to the touch, so all we have to do is blast us a path threw that tier and we'll be fine. Now the third tier is a dangerous place, this is where people who are born in hell, other wise known as demons, reside. There are to many unknown dangers to look out for but I can warn you of three things. When walking through the first forest you must stay on the path. I can not stress this enough. The demons only seem to pick people off as they stray. But demons are spread out so thinly that if you stray and get captured we might be able to pull a rescue by the skin of our teeth..."

Zangya looked at the diagram, her thoughts were blazing, "this is it" She thought. "these guys can get me out of here. I never would of expected broly to be so well connected" she looked at the handsome saiyan. Her emotions ran high as he remembered their first encounter.

Just as she was getting deep into her thoughts copyman grabbed her attention.

"Once we enter the second forest you will be free to wander slightly. But for obvious reasons it's best to stick together. We'll be heading straight for the mystic guards yin and yang."

Zarbon put his fingers to his temple. "Uggh I've heard of those two, they're supposed to be extremely confusing, you only get one question to ask per Person, and if you ask the wrong question up they cease to answer you for the rest of eternity."

Copyman pointed at zarbon. "Exactly, that's why it's good to have numbers. The more brains the better." He stood up from the diagram he was making. "Now for the most important part. The bansho fan and the spirit furnace. Now broly, you will handle this personally. You will compete in a mass tournament 6 months from now, once you win you get three wishes granted by namekian Your first wish should be to wish yourself back to life. Then wish us back to life. Nos because of tournament rules only you can go to the regular world, wish yourself to planet earth and go to a place called ox Kings palace, it really famous amongst humans. So getting directions will be easy. They say the mansion is haunted but as long as you don't believe in the spirits they can't harm you."

Broly listened intently to his role. "So once I find this furnace and fan then what.?"

"Once you find the fan you open the forest and fan the flames, the bansho is the only thing capable of cooling the flames, by the time you get their we should be their on the other side, if where not their just wait and blow the flames every few ours. The furnace is the only natural way to exit hell.

Raditz looked at copyman in question. " this will really work. Your 100 percent positive?"

"No," Copyman retorted. "There's a lot that can go wrong. But it's the only know way to get out of here."

Cui butt in. "Look raditz the plan is as solid as it gets. Now why don't we take a break. We need to find food cause I'm starving."

Zarbon nodded his head. "Yes I am feeling a bit ravenous from the trip."

Cui puffed up. "I'll hunt for meat then."

"I'll go too" zangya offered. " a girl could use a hunt right about now."

Cui looked at her and smiled. "Then it's settled. We leave immediately." The too walked out the camp.

Meanwhile gero was invoking conversation with copy man.

"Quite the plan you have, how did you obtain so much information on hell and it's special items?"

Copyman Sat himself on a log. " I asked around a lot. Gaining tid bits of information and testing their truth. The people who have lived here for centuries are quite educated. "

"I see." Gero looked up at the sky, almost like he was studying it. "Would you be so kind as to help me build a lab, my experiments could benefit us greatly."

"Of course. I'd be honored." The two talked over design. They seemed to be on the same intellectual level. The others where busy sparring.

Meanwhile cui and zangya where hunting fresh game. A dinosaur like creature. "Oh gosh look at its thighs. The meat on those alone could feed us for days."

Cui looked at her like she was crazy. "H-how long have you and broly been a couple."

The question caught zangya off guard. "A few months, why?"

Cui looked at her with a daised look on his face. "We have two saiyan men in the group. I'm surprised you even think their will be leftovers."

Zangya nodded in agreement. "Now that you mention it, broly has quite the appetite. Let's get this thing home."

As cui dragged the corps behind him he decided to get some information about his new group mate. "So how did you and broly meet huh?" His nasally voice only added to the awkwardness if the question.

"Well" zangya put her head up in admiration. "He saved me, I was apart of a pirate crew. My leader bojack was not the best captain. He even killed me to make a half ass attempt at an attacking an enemy. The same enemy took him down seconds later, after our death he became exreamly abusive, he constantly beat me and my crew mates. One day he tried to... He tried to... " zangya stumbled over her words. She was shaking. "*He tried to rape me!*" she blurted out. "He got so far, he had already stripped me against my will. I was seconds from loosing my virginity untill broly showed up!" She looked to the ground to hide her tears. "I'll never forget the first time I saw his light blue hair. His fist driving my captain away from me. The first thing he said was that a man should never rape, that even a devil who slaughtered without mercy such as himself would never stoop that low. That day bojack was erased from existence. My crew scattered for the freedom they so rightfully deserved. I stayed behind to nurse broly's wounds, after that we stayed together. Me and him for the past year." She put her hand to her chest. "I've never been so happy in all of my years." She looked at cui who had parked it on the ground beside her and had been listening with an unhinged gaze

Finnaly he turned his head toward the camp. "Well what a surprise. You two are lucky to have each other. And now I can hang it over his head that he's gotten to soft, hanging around us." He stared at the blood sky above him. " man I can't wait to get out of here, wreck havoc and connect back with my evil roots. Hell's actually making us soft."

Zangya laughed. "Yea who knows, we might become heroes one day."

Cui frowned "hey don't jinx it!" Cui picked up the prey again. "Me, a hero? I'd rather suck freiza's tail. Better yet I should save it for zarbon, that's his department." The two walked back off to camp. Feeling good and hungry. One thought grabbed at cui's mind. " a hero?"

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Under dogs 3: Siege on the camp

The group Sat around camp, copyman and gero where going over some plans for a gravity room for training. It had been a few days since cui's and zangya's conversation. They had become good friends. They where sparring outside the camp. The battle was getting heated as zangya shot a huge ki blast at cui. He got into a special stance. Similar to that of the Prince of saiyans. The blast raged toward cui. His form did not falter, he stopped the blast with two hands as he turned the back of his hands toward each other, cui ripped the blast in half. The blast spiraled in different directions as the exploded in the distance.

"N-no way, he.. He ripped my attack in half." Zangya stared in disbelief. She new he was stronger than her, and straight up deflecting it was understandable.

Cui floated down from his aerial position. "Not bad. A little hard work and you'll surpass me." They walked into camp to see broly and raditz in arm wrestle contest, broly had a cocky smile on his face, a rarely seen trait that happens only when he's one upping an opponent. Or inflicting pain others because the somewhat deserved it. Raditz seemed to be struggling.

On the other hand copyman and gero where going over some plans for some machine only they knew about. They where getting along on a professional level more than comrades.

Cui silently motioned zangya that he was going over to zarbon, who was doing his hair on a completely different side of the camp. She nodded and went to go cheer on broly in the wrestling match. " go babe."

Meanwhile cui perched himself besides zarbon. "Hey." He greeted.

Zarbon looked at him with a blank expression on his face. "Hello."

Cui didn't feel like beating around the bush like he normally did. " hey zarbon, do you think where getting soft, personality and moral wise of course."

Zarbon chuckled to him self. "I was thinking the same thing. I think we're going for the better. I mean where almost taking on an anti-hero persona."

Cui nodded his head. "Yea I've felt that way ever since we regrouped. If it wasn't for the revenge on vegeta that I promised my self I'd say the temptation to do evil is almost gone."

Zarbon looked at him with a look of amusement. "Look cui, of all things that could happen, if we end up Goody Goody's. It was obviously meant to be. Think about it, hell is basically prison, and what is prison, prison is often defined as a rehabilitation center. But it also makes people worse in most cases. So it's not a stretch to say that hell has some rehabilitating features of its own."

Cui looked at the others go about their day. "Yea well I'm gonna fight this rehabilitation thing for as long as I can."

Copyman came over and sat down, he looked as if he had struck gold.

Cui looked at his friend with slight question. "What's got you so giddy huh."

Copyman smiled. "I found a great deal of metal for Me and doctor hero's experiments. We can build a gravity chamber to push training along a lot farther, not only that but I went into town and found one of freiza's old I.T guys, who gave me build plans for a healing chamber." Copyman had a look of victory on his face.

Raditz walked over holding his arm and moving it around. "What's this I hear about new tech?"

"We're gonna get standard equipment that will further our training." Zarbon answered.

Raditz smiled. "Good! I can almost taste kakorots suffering."

"And I can almost taste son gohans." Zangya butt in with a devilish smile. Broly was carrying her in her shoulder.

Raditz looked at her "you've got beef with the brat?"

Zangya nodded. "Yea, my captain might have killed me, but the kid still iced the rest of my crew."

Zarbon was about to put his input in until his scouter went wiled. "Huh, what's this?"

Broly was the first to question the disturbance. "What is it?"

"Multiple power levels, right outside the building." He stated.

Cui scrambled to the entrance. "Guys, we gotta problem."

The rest of the gang followed suit. Only to see a giant army outside. They wore freiza's armor. "Surrender this camp, in the name of freiza!"

Cui scoffed. He thought back at freiza's cruelty to him. "Lord Freiza, that weakling, you've got to be shitting me. I only call him Lord out of respect for his father. I could one shot him!"

Zarbon laughed, suddenly gaining courage from cui's words. "That's right, freiza doesn't hold a candle to any of us now. With a power level of 530,000. He's fodder."

The army spread out clearing a path for a group of people, as they came into view it was determined to be freiza, cooler and cold. Freiza was at the front in his little pod. "You think so cui, honestly rubble like you would try to defy me." The lizard emperor looked around and saw the other group members. "Zarbon, raditz, a defective saiberman! This is a truly bottom of the barrel group. Men eliminate them."

The men charged into action, copyman calculated their numbers. "Ten thousand men, that's around 1,666 each. Spread out..."

Cui stepped in front, he got into a stance that was against his usual. It resembled that of a martial artist with years of training, he clapped his hands as electricity formed. He crossed hid hands with them in the shape of a talon. As the other spread out cui was left with the exact number Copyman predicted, ten shoulders rushed cui, he backed and drove his palm into a shoulders stomach and electricity shot out of the shoulders back, the shoulder fell to the ground As cui got back into stance, the soldiers rushed cui once more. Cui drove his elbow into one of the soldiers neck, electricity shot out the other side as well, it hit two soldiers that where off to the side. They went down without struggle. Cui grabbed the neck of the man he elbowed, his body became plump as cui threw him into the other guards, his body exploded in electricity as hundreds of soldiers fell to their knees and dropped dead.

Cui laughed insanely. "This is my special technique, lightning hands! If it doesn't kill it sure as hell packs a punch. As an example, lightning hands: shockwave!" Cui clapped his hands as a huge wave of energy disabled the men around him, only thirty men stood between him and the frost family. "Now, who's next?"

Zarbon raised his hand and fired a large energy blast "Elegant blaster!" The blast cleared away a good hundred men. Raditz was engaging in hand to hand combat, he grabbed a soldier by the arm an slammed him into his comrade, he then shot off a standard ki bast the almost obliterated them. A soldier grabbed Raditz by the shoulders, as another soldier attempted to punch him in the face, Raditz ducked as his enemy punched own comrade in the face, he flipped over his knocked out captor into his assailant, the soldier dodged only to meet zarbon fist. Both he and Raditz met back to back. "This is rather tasking." Zarbon concluded as he broke a soldiers arm.

Raditz smirked "well at least I can break as many bones as I please."

"You're right." Zarbon replied as his face also grew into a smirk. "This is proving to be a rather joyous occasion."

Raditz gave a roundhouse kick to a soldier. "Do you think we can take freiza's family, freiza's fine but his brother and father..." He paused to give a well needed uppercut to a soldier. ".. Are quite the opponent's."

Zarbon fired a couple of ki blasts. "It should be fine, nothing you, Broly and I shouldn't be able to handle."

Raditz fired his special move, Saturday crash. "You're right, why even bother doubting my self"

Zangya fired multiple ki blast while Broly rammed though the soldier forces, a soldier tried to attack her from behind but was quickly met with a knee to the stomach. Soldiers bombarded broly with ki blasts, only to be swept away by a single wave of ki. "Pitiful," he spat. "I'm not even in my super saiyan form." He swept away hundreds of soldiers like insect's. "Where's the challenge"

Copyman fought by himself, as soldiers rushed him he spat black acid out of head and melted down all the soldiers in his path. " I had almost forgot... What it means to be a true monster, kyaaaaa!" He screeched like a saiberman, although this time it was more ferocious, like all of his people screaming in unison. He quickly tore through the ranks as if they where food blasting holes in chests and decapitating body parts. A wave of soldiers where shocked in fear. "Run if you want! Make the hunt fun!" Copy man used his immense speed on a soldier who was already fleeing, he moved with such speed that he appeared as a black lazer. Next thing the soldiers saw was their comrade torn in half, each side in the hands of copyman, "COME AT ME! ARE GOING TO LET YOUR TEAMMATES DIE IN VEIN!" His smile was one of a true demon, copyman looked as if he embodied all the evil hell had to offer. The men charged realizing it was do or die, they where gone in an instant.

Gero handled his opponents quickly, cut them down with lazer beams and knocked out soldiers in single punches. "If only I was still an Android. I would absorb you all!" He waved his hands Triggering great explosions at his opponents locations. "You can't take on an old doctor?" He said as he jumped over a rushing attacker and crushed him under his feet. "And you call yourself soldiers."

Cui looked at the remaining men in line, he was wasn't surprised to see the ginyu force and coolor's armored squadron had stayed behind, he could tell they had all grown stronger. Only thing he found weird was that captain ginyu wasn't among them, this was a rather big relief as he knew of the captain's body switching abilities. The crew gathered around cui, they all looked as if they had just rode a ride at a baby amusement park, except for copy man who was covered in different colored blood and was smiling fiendishly.

this is it, cui thought, us versus them, how epic of a day today is

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Under dogs CH4: surpassing time

Cui looked at his friend copyman who stepped up first. Cui had decided to clock his power level. "nice" he thought "it's steadily rising, it seems limitless."

Jeice looked at underlings, jeice was second in command for the ginyu force, everyone knew that. And now with ginyu gone he was undoubtedly captain. He was the most qualified, he was the least cocky and arrogant of the group, which said a lot. "A copyman? You're shittin' me mate, he looks like a genetic wactha' hoosits. guldo take him out."

Guldo floated down from his position. "Saiberman? This is shameful, our warriors couldn't handle the likes of this garbage?"

Copyman looked at him with a smile on his face, his sharp teeth more apparent than usual. "Garbage? I'll have you know this garbage was last clocked in at a 13,000,000, but yea, your men where pretty pathetic, they peed themselves when they when I tore one of them in half."

Guldo looked at him with a look of arrogance. "Well, well rubble is moving up in the world. But my abilities Trump anything you have."

"Well... LETS PUT IT TO THE TEST!"

Copyman blitz guldo from the side, he attempted to give him a fist to the jaw but right when his fist was about to connect guldo vanished, only to be behind I'm. "To slow." Copyman spun around and attempted to spin around and kick guldo but once again his attacks met with nothing but air, copy man felt a painful blow to his backside. He was sent careening into a nearby rock formation. He got up and chucked the boulders at his opponent. "Tossing rubble, how sad."

Guldo dodged the debris with ease only to find copyman right on top of him. "It's called a distraction ya little shit!" Guldo looked up as copyman's fist was a centameter away from his fist, but no sooner did copyman realize as is fist slammed the ground. "wait" he thought "calm yourself, think about whats going on, is he using instant transmission?" copyman looked at his opponent, he watched his movements for any sign of the instant transmission technique. Guldo suddenly appeared in front of him using some kind of telekinetic power to make him fly back. Copyman skid on the floor. As he came to a stop his mind when off like a fire cracker. "was that telekinesis... Guldo... telekinesis...instantaneous movements... That's it!" copyman got up. he started raising his power level to the max and yelled to the top of his lungs. "I FIGURED IT OUT YOU LITTLE GREEN SHIT, IM GONNA RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Copyman ran in multiple circles. He became the black blur that he was famous for. "SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE, KYAAAA!" with that final saiberman screech he vanished.

Guldo's reflexes where sharp. He did what he had been doing for the entire fight, he froze time. "Where did this low life go?" Since his death guldo mastered his psychic abilities, he no longer had to hold his breath to stop time, it was almost effortless. "He must of ran away, that's the only explanation."

Guldo felt the air grow cold behind him, there was a wisper in his ear, "boo." Guldo jumped and spun around to see copyman engulfed in a black flame like aura. "You caused me a lot of trouble, I'm a brains kinda guy you know, but when it comes to battle I like to rely more on instinct. You pulled me away from instincts fighting, you made me think."

Guldo stumbled back "how, HOW! Damn it!"

"Simple" copyman replied. "The basics of time stopping. Time stopping is really just moving so fast that it puts you on a different speed plane. But you do it in reverse, you use your telekinesis to bump everyone down a notch on the speed plain, making time stop for you." Copyman eyes shown a brilliant red, completely different from the normal white. "I just had to move so fast that I cancelled your bump down, when I disappeared, I was halfway through transitioning speed planes, so I waited about 5 minutes my time for you to stop time. When you first stopped time I was a little slow, but then I speed up to equalize the yin and yang, so here I am, at the speed to where I transcend time." Copyman was becoming wild again. "SO NOW YOU MUST FIGHT! NO TIME TO SAVE YOU, NO BODY TO RESCUE THE SMALL FRY! IF YOU DROP YOUR TELEKINESIS FEILD YOU'D DIE IN AN INSTANT." That demonic aura pulsated off copyman once more. He smiled wildly. "COME TIME STOPPER, MEET YOUR DESTINY!"

guldo used his powers to summon a continent sized meteor. "I will not loose again... I will not fall... I WILL NOT BE ERASED!" He flung the meteor at his foe, but copyman destroyed the meteor in one punch.

"DONT MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF, PLAYING WITH CHILDREN'S TOYS." guldo bombarded Copyman with the debris of the destroyed meteor, Copyman simply let out some power and disintegrated them. He moved almost instantly and ripped guldo's arm from his body, the blood froze mid air as he impaled guldo in the stomach with his own severed limb.

Guldo whaled in agony as he paralysed copyman in his place, he backed up a great length, as he spoke, his voice a dying wisper. "S-special... Technique... Paraly-"

guldo hacked up blood as he felt his chest being burned through. As he fell he saw copyman return to his more calm state of mind. "Eyebeams, courtesy of the doctor."

Guldo hit the floor as the time feild collapsed, everyone was silent in awe, even the mighty freiza had took silent interest to this scenario laid out before him.

Guldo raised his head with great struggle to see copyman coming back from the previous speed plain. "C-c-curse... You.." His voice was a dying rasp. Copyman simply looked at him and smiled, he then proceeded to crush guldo's head in beneath his foot.

Copyman crouched down by the corps "That was a good try, for a memory."

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

(Very short chapter this time, next time it will be longer, a lot longer)

Under dogs CH5: top dogs vs under dogs, pick your foes

Cui looked at jeices face, it was a mixture between rage and fustration. Jeice looked at each of the fighters at cui's side. Cui could tell jeice was seeing red. Jeice looked at his lorde for orders, freeza simply waved his hand in unintrest. Jeice was in charge of both his and coolors armored squad, he clenched his fist and gave orders with back bone and stern tones.

"Listen up," he ordered. "Rush 'em, where evened out now so one for each. I don't want to see anyone slew'in around, ya hear."

Salza chuckled to himself. "Fair enough, I'll take the pretty boy with the blue skin, he seems on my level of elegonce." Salza's French accent was as heavy as recoom was dumb.

"I'll take the big guy." Recoom, he gave a hearty grin. Staring down at broly with his pug face.

Broly heard this and almost face palmed. "So... so many small fri, when will I get the chance to really unleash my power."

Zangya comforted broly and tried to make his fight seem less boring. Meanwhile copy man and burters eyes where in deadlock, no words where spoken between the two but everybody else seemed to know what was going on.

Niez, the reptilian member cooler's armored squad offered to take on both Zangya and Geroe, who quickly got huddled together to make a plan.

Finally Raditz stepped up to plate thoroughly annoyed with the situation. "Enough, we choose the last two. I have Dore, and Cui over there will handle you Jeice." He turned around to cui. "Is that alright?"

Cui grinned like a devil. "Perfect!"

The groups spread out in their alloted pairings, ready for their fights and thinking what would await


End file.
